Danger (S2)
Danger was a techno musician act on Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Danger returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background Danger's real name is Franck Rivoire. Rivoire's musical history started at an early age, when his parents introduced him to the piano and saxophone. Growing up, he played in both jazz and punk bands, and other interests included skateboarding and metal music. Rivoire got his first synthesizer after seeing a friend use one and convincing his parents to buy one for him, too. His interest in electronic music was pursued further when he began using Amiga and Atari computers to make chiptunes, a hobby that he still practices. Before he started using the name "Danger", Rivoire trained to be a graphic designer and worked as one professionally. When not working, he practiced digital music production. His track "11h30" was created during this time and contains his own vocals, but no lyrics; the vocals instead consist of mixed-up syllables. In an effort to modernize the sound of his music, Rivoire created some new electro-influenced tracks and uploaded them onto MySpace under the name Danger. He chose the moniker because he had previously used it for online chat clients and believed he would get free advertising as "danger" is such a commonly used word. In 2007, he signed to the label Ekler'o'shock because he enjoyed the music of its other artists such as DatA. There have since been four Danger EP's released on Ekler'o'shock as well as a number of remixes released both officially and otherwise. In June 2014, Danger unveiled a new side project, SUNSET, playing live at Parisian nightclub, Nouveau Casino. On June 3, 2016, 2016 Danger posted a link via Facebook to a Bandcamp page titled "6:24". The song was used for the video game Furi in which Danger contributed a total of five songs. The full OST was released on July 5, 2016. On November 7, 2016, Danger announced his new album 太鼓 (taiko) for his 10 year anniversary. In an interview with Nest HQ, Danger mentions that "太鼓 is loaded with childhood feelings and many emotions that were almost absent from my past releases." The album is a hybrid of eastern and western music between 80’s retro and more contemporary sounds. In November 2016, Danger was featured as an opening act for Porter Robinson and Madeon's Shelter Live Tour. On the 9th of May, Danger announced that his album 太鼓 (taiko) will be released on June 2. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danger_(musician) Audition Danger was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Danger's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 208 consisted of performing his track "11:02". JayDK and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Danger's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Xboy. RI Qualifier Danger's audition in Episode RI11 consisted of performing his track "4h30". His performance was not strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, eliminating him from the competition along with The Westminster Chorus, instead of The Great Throwdini. However, Jaysus later brought him back on stage and sent him through to the next round anyway, as it was discovered that one of the ten successful acts may have actually been in breach of the season's rules. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Instrumentalists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Instrumentalists Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts